Return of Evil
by Doug4422
Summary: A year after Ron returns home from Raccoon City, strange things begin to happen . . . full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I _**DO**______**NOT**_ own the rights to any of the characters contained herein. Kim Possible, and all related characters are property of Disney Entertainment, Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and all related characters are property of Capcom Entertainment. The storyline is mine; I make no profit from this.

**Return of Evil**

Starring the characters from

**Kim Possible**

And

**Resident Evil**

_**Ron returns home after a trip to Raccoon City to find his cousin, Reuben. When Ron returns, he refuses to speak about what he endured during that weekend. A year later, when a T-virus outbreak hits too close for comfort, Ron calls his friends, and fellow Raccoon City survivors, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, and Leon Kennedy to lend a hand in this latest Umbrella threat.**_

**Prologue**

The lanky blonde ran around the corner to find the high speed train was just starting in motion; he quickly jumped through the open door, and turned to see that he had just barely made it inside.

"That was too close." Ron Stoppable stated, looking at his feet, and noticing that he was missing a shoe.

"Close enough that it took your shoe off." a tall young man with brown hair stated, he was wearing a police uniform from the Raccoon City Police Department.

"Hilarious, Leon." Ron replied, smiling at Leon Kennedy as he stood up, removing the other shoe, and pulling a set of combat boots from a backpack he had with him.

"Where's Reuben?" Claire Redfield asked, looking around for Ron's cousin.

"He didn't make it . . . one of those zombies got him on the platform." Ron replied in a monotone.

"They . . . did they . . ." Claire asked, only to see Ron shake his head.

"I had to . . . I didn't want to see him . . ." Ron replied, unable to finish the sentence before breaking down, and crying.

"Oh, dear God." Leon replied, shaking his head.

Ron had felt he had committed a great sin. He was forced to kill his cousin after the T-virus infected his body, and transformed him into a zombie. Ron was at that time forced to place a .45 to his cousin's head, and pull the trigger. Ron thought that he had to, because his cousin wouldn't want to live in that condition, and that he would do the same for Ron had the roles been reversed.

"Were you two close?" Leon asked.

"As close as two different people could be." Ron replied, now wiping his eyes.

"What are you going to do when you get home, Ron?" Claire asked.

"No one would believe me, so, why should I even try." Ron replied.

"Well, we still have work to do." Claire replied, as she held the young girl they had rescued close to her.

"What are we going to do with Sherry?" Ron asked, nodding to the young girl.

"I can take her in as a legal guardian, both of her parents are gone now, so, maybe I could get the government to sign her over to me." Claire stated.

"You still have to find your brother, Claire . . . what about you, Leon?" Ron asked.

"I'll figure something out." Leon replied, as they walked out of the train when it stopped, they all found separate cars, with keys still in the ignition.

* * *

_Middleton . . . a week later:_

The plane pulled into the tarmac, and the platform was placed to the door. When Ron walked off, he pulled off the dark sunglasses he was wearing, and looked around; he quickly found two familiar faces, his girlfriend, Kim Possible, and her best friend, Monique Watson.

"_**RON!**_" Kim exclaimed as she caught sight of her boyfriend moving toward her, when she looked into his eyes, though, she saw an almost deadened look about them.

"What happened, Ron?" she asked.

"Some other time, huh?" Ron replied, refusing to answer the question.

"Girlfriend, didn't you read the papers?" Monique asked.

"What about it?" Kim asked.

"It's been all over the news for a week . . . Raccoon City was completely decimated." Monique replied.

"_**WHAT? HOW?**_" Kim screamed.

"I don't want to talk about it, KP." Ron replied, the tears now falling from his eyes, even though he never changed his facial features.

"Okay, Ron." Kim replied, letting the subject drop. Seeing him cry was something she didn't want to see.

"Let's go home." Ron stated, leaving the gate for the baggage claim area. From there, out into the bright sunny morning, he would sleep once he got home.


	2. Chapter 1: Adjusting

**Chapter 1**

**Adjusting**

Ron slowly acclimated himself back to life without the T-virus breathing down his neck, but it wasn't easy. For several weeks, he slept with a loaded gun under his pillow, ready for action, should the need arise. And just sitting inside of the door, was a semi-automatic shotgun, loaded, and ready to be used at a moment's notice. One thing he never forgot was the large combat knife he carried on him wherever he went, always tucked out of sight, but with the strap around the handle open, so the knife could be easily removed from the scabbard if needed, and he always kept it razor sharp, so he could easily slice through bone. After a year, Ron began to settle, but he was still very jumpy, thus it was early one morning.

Today, Ron was on a date with Kim at the mall, when a voice from behind caught his attention.

"Out of my way, losers." Bonnie Rockwaller stated in her usual snarky manner.

"Say the magic word, Bonnie." Ron replied, his hand under his windbreaker, holding onto the handle of the knife attached to his belt.

"Get out of my way, loser." Bonnie repeated.

"No." Ron replied, now stopping dead in front of her, and refusing to move.

"Ron, come on, she's not worth it." Kim stated.

"I'm getting tired of it, Kim . . . it ends now." Ron replied, still refusing to move.

"Get out of my way, or I will move you out of my way." Bonnie replied, now placing her hand on Ron's shoulder.

This quickly got Ron's attention. Before Bonnie could even think, Ron had grabbed her arm, spun her around, pinned her to the wall behind her, and had his combat knife up to her throat without breathing hard.

"You ever lay your hands on me like that again, Bon-Bon, and you might not live to regret that mistake." Ron stated, now placing the knife back into the scabbard, and walking away.

"Stoppable, you freak!" Bonnie yelled.

"Freak, or no, you do realize he could've slit your throat before you even had a chance to draw another breath, right?" Kim asked.

"That's what makes him a freak." Bonnie replied.

"If you saw what he did, believe me, you wouldn't think that way." Kim replied, now walking away, and catching up to Ron, who was about halfway down the court.

"Ron, what was that about?" Kim asked.

"You know what it was about, Kim . . . do I have to explain it?" Ron asked.

"No." Kim replied, her head hanging, until she heard the unmistakable sound of Ron's cell phone playing his favorite tune, "_Low Rider_."

"Your dime." Ron stated, answering his phone. A garbled message could be heard on the other end.

"You want me to do what?" Ron asked, as the voice on the other end droned on.

"And where are they going?" Ron asked, the voice once again began to drone on.

"Carson City . . . Nevada?" Ron asked.

"I know what I promised, but . . ." Ron replied, as the voice on the other side of the conversation took on a rougher tone.

"Alright, but I am not taking that piece of junk you have on the campus, either find a replacement, or they won't go." Ron replied, to which the voice rambled.

"You heard what I said, that engine has charred injectors, and the coil system is shot, you have never bothered to keep the maintenance up on it, and the brakes are about gone." Ron replied. The voice seemed to get more agitated, until Ron raised his voice.

"_**THIS DISCUSSION IS GETTING US NOWHERE**_!" Ron replied. The voice quickly calmed down, and he could be heard agreeing to Ron's demands.

"That's better, borrow one from the local Greyhound barn, but I am not using that thing you call a bus." Ron replied, the voice agreed again, and Ron said his goodbyes, hung up the phone, and placed it back in his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked.

"I got wrangled into driving the Upperton Cheer Squad to the National Finals in Carson City." Ron replied.

"And you didn't want to use the team bus?" Kim asked.

"No, I didn't, that bus is ready for the junkyard, Kim." Ron replied.

"And you're asking for one from the local Greyhound barns?" Kim asked.

"At least they have to be kept up, and ready at a moment's notice, all I have to do to it is a quick systems check before I pull out, and I can put it in gear, and take off." Ron replied.

"When are we pulling out?" Kim asked.

"Six o'clock tomorrow morning." Ron replied.

"That still leaves us a few hours to enjoy our day together, let's take in a movie, and dinner after." Kim stated.

"Sounds like a winner to me." Ron replied. And so, the two had a wonderful time together, until the following morning.

* * *

_The following morning, at the Upperton University campus:_

Ron was behind the large bus that was rented for the trip to the cheer finals in Carson City, the trip would take just under 20 hours, but Ron was going to take no chances as he looked over the engine carefully to make sure that nothing was left to chance.

"Looks like everything is okay . . . KP, I need you to get into the driver's seat, so I can check the headlights, turn signals, and marker lights." He stated, closing the door that concealed the engine from view.

"It's only a 20 hour drive, Stoppable, why are you going through all of this?" Bonnie asked, her usual snide voice in place.

"Because we have to drive through most of it in the desert, Bonnie . . . you want to be stuck in the Mojave in the middle of the afternoon, then be my guest. I, on the other hand, have no plans of staying in the sand longer than I have to." Ron replied. But he might as well have been talking to a wall, because she was on her cell phone.

Ron completed his final checks, before getting into the bus, and getting behind the steering wheel.

"Alright, everyone, time to get moving." Ron shouted, as the girls boarded the bus, Bonnie carelessly tossed her bag into the cargo area, knocking Ron's large duffel bag out, it fell to the ground, and opened up, spilling its contents out onto the concrete. Among the contents were a sawed-off 12 gauge shotgun, a .50 caliber Desert Eagle pistol, and several boxes of ammunition.

"What is this, Ron?" Kim asked, looking at the miniature arsenal at her feet.

"Can never be too careful, KP." Ron replied.

"'_Careful_, _Careful_'?" Bonnie asked incredulously, then, added, "You're carrying a rolling arsenal in here!"

"Strange things can happen in the desert, Bonnie, plain and simple." Ron replied.

"You've got enough weapons and ammunition to start World War III here." Tara commented, her eyes wide.

"To use a favorite saying . . . '_be prepared_'." Ron replied.

"With that kind of hardware, I would say that you are prepared for anything." Kim replied, shaking her head.

"Let's just get going, huh?" Ron commented, as he repacked his bag, tossed it back into the cargo area, boarded the bus, and got behind the wheel. The others quickly realized that Ron was not going to continue talking on the subject, and boarded, but Bonnie refused to keep quiet, as she sat down beside Kim.

"What is Stoppable's problem, K?" Bonnie asked.

"I doubt you would understand, I barely understand it myself, but from all of the reports I have read on what happened, I would believe just about anything." Kim replied.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Ron is one of five known survivors of Raccoon City." Kim replied, causing Bonnie to shudder slightly.

"The viral outbreak? Stoppable survived that?" Bonnie asked.

"He got lucky," came Tara's voice from behind them, "I have a friend that lost an uncle in that hellhole of a place."

"Ron lost a cousin in the process." Kim replied, causing Tara to hang her head, but Bonnie wasn't fazed.

"Then why does he act like he doesn't care about anything?" she asked.

"I think that's how he is coping with it . . . by refusing to let anyone else in." Kim answered, looking at Ron, who was sitting behind the wheel of the bus, guiding it expertly down the silent, and traffic free highway.

* * *

_A few minutes later_:

The bus had been cruising without any problems since they had left the tri-city area, they were now just inside the Nevada desert, when Ron started looking through the pitch blackness, the traffic was nonexistent, and there seemed to be nothing for miles, when a loud explosion caught everyone's attention, the bus began to shudder, and pitch violently, as Ron applied the brakes in an attempt to stop the bus.

"_**GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!**_" Ron bellowed as the bus began to spin around, finally stopping facing the way it had come.

"Everyone alright?" Ron asked, looking back at the cheer squad, who all confirmed in the positive that they were, indeed, alright.

"I'm gonna go out and see what happened, I want everyone to stay on the bus until I get back." Ron replied, grabbing a large MAGlite by the driver's seat of the bus, and walking out the now open door.

It didn't take Ron long to find out what had happened, as he noticed that all four tires on the right side of the bus were punctured, they were stuck, with no help forthcoming.

"Ladies . . . we have two flat sets of duals on the right side . . . we ain't going anywhere until we get some help . . . forget about cell phones, we're about 90 miles from the nearest communication tower, out of range."

"What about the CB, Ron?" Marcella asked.

"We got a two-way radio, if anyone is listening; I doubt they'll come this way . . . too dangerous." Ron replied.

"How's that?" Bonnie asked.

"We're about forty five miles inside the Nevada desert, Bonnie . . . when the sun comes up, we're gonna be in Roasterville." Ron replied.

"Say what?" Bonnie asked.

"By the time it reaches mid-morning, Bonnie, the temperature is going to be well into the hundreds." Ron replied.

"If we make it until mid-morning." Crystal replied.

"What do you mean?" Marcella asked.

"It can get into freezing during the night, Marci." Crystal replied, now looking out the window.

"What do you recommend, Ron?" Kim asked.

"There's bound to be a tow truck, or a state trooper come by this way soon. This highway might not have much traffic on it, but the Nevada State Patrol won't forget to patrol it." Ron replied.

"Alright, I'll go with that." Tara replied, walking out of the bus, and grabbing her backpack.

"Tara . . . what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Getting a blanket . . . I'm not going to freeze out here tonight." The lithe blonde stated, pulling out a wool blanket from her backpack, and walking back to her seat, where she threw the blanket over herself, and snuggled up to sleep.

"I'm gonna walk back up the road, and see what caused our tires to blow out . . . there has to be a reason behind it." Ron replied, as he walked out of the bus again, and came back in some twenty minutes later, carrying an almost half demolished stick of some kind.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked, pointing at the thing in Ron's hand.

"The reason why we lost our tires." Ron replied, holding it up, a small stop sign was painted on it.

"What is it?" Tara asked, now sitting up.

"Stop Stick." Ron replied, now tossing it on the floor of the bus.

"A Stop Stick, are you sure, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure . . . we've seen enough of these in the last five years, Kim . . . I'm positive of what it is." Ron replied.

"What is a Stop Stick?" Bonnie asked.

"Cops use them to stop suspect cars, they place them on the road, and allow the suspect car to drive over it . . . kind of like a spike strip, but instead of blowing all of the tires on a vehicle out, they can concentrate on one side of the car, allowing the driver to still have some degree of control." Ron replied, "the spikes inside of the stick will break off, and embed themselves into the tires, causing them to puncture, even if you have puncture proof tires, you will still suffer a loss of air."

"You think some air headed cop left it on the road?" Crystal asked.

"Not a chance in hell," Ron replied, "these bad boys are inventoried by every cop on duty, when they start their shift, and again at the end of their shift." Ron replied.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a couple of friends that are cops." Ron stated.

"Oh." Bonnie replied, finally knowing she had been beat.

"Hold on a second . . . why didn't the front tire blow?" Marcella asked.

"Its solid," Ron replied, "most shuttle companies will install solid tires on the steer axle of a bus like this one so that if the rear tires did blow out, they could still steer the bus off the road until help arrives."

"So, what now?" Bonnie asked.

"We wait for a tow truck, and get to the nearest truck stop." Ron replied.

"And wait until morning." Kim replied.

"Good thinking." Ron replied, now walking out of the bus, and grabbing a box directly under the driver's seat, he opened the box, which was full of flares, and began lighting them, placing them in front, and behind the bus in intervals, until he had enough out to catch the attention of passersby. He then walked back to the front of the bus, and waited.

Ron didn't have long to wait, as a large semi with a tow attachment on the rear pulled up in front of the bus in tow position.

"Got a problem?" the driver asked as he got out.

"Yeah . . . four flats . . . where's the nearest truck stop?" Ron asked.

"About twenty miles up the road." The driver replied.

"Can you take us there?" Ron asked.

"Sure can . . . it's on me." The driver replied, hooking up to the front of the bus, and motioning for Ron to get back on board.

The arrival at the truck stop went off with no problems, as the tow truck driver dropped the bus off, and went back down the road. As the driver left, Ron began to look around, and found a door open.

"Strange." Ron said, as Kim walked up to him.

"What's so strange?" Kim asked.

"Do you see anyone working in here, KP?" Ron asked, looking around.

"No." Kim replied, looking around.

"Then why are the doors unlocked?" Ron asked, to which, Kim simply shrugged.

"Better stay frosty, KP . . . God knows what could be around here." Ron stated, as the other girls pushed into the room.

"Better close the door." Ron stated, as Bonnie pulled it closed behind her, that's when the sound caught Ron's ears. A sound he had hoped to never hear again.

"Oh, no . . . not here . . . not now." Ron stated, stiffening in place, as his eyes began moving all around.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked, as she heard it herself.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Something I thought I would never hear again." Ron replied, now looking in the direction of the noise, and bracing for the worst.

The moment Ron had dreaded for a year had finally come . . . Umbrella had struck again.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion With Evil

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion With Evil**

_**I Drink Alone**_

_By_

_**George Thorogood and the Destroyers**_

_I drink alone,_

_Yeah, yeah, with nobody else,_

_I drink alone,_

_Yeah, yeah, with nobody else,_

_Yeah, you know, when I drink alone,_

_I prefer to be by myself,_

_Every mornin' just before breakfast, I don't want no coffee or tea,_

_Just me and my good buddy Weiser, that's all I really need,_

'_Cause I drink alone,_

_Yeah, yeah, with nobody else,_

_Yeah you know when I drink alone,_

_I prefer to be by myself,_

_Yeah, the other night I lay sleeping, and I woke from a terrible dream,_

_So I called on my pal Jack Daniels, and his partner Jimmy Beam,_

_And we drank alone,_

_Yeah, yeah, with nobody else,_

_Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

_I prefer to be by myself,_

_The other day I got invited to a party,_

_But I stayed home instead,_

_Just me and my pal Johnny Walker, and his brothers Black, and Red,_

_And we drank alone,_

_Yeah, yeah, with nobody else,_

_Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

_I prefer to be by myself,_

_Yeah, my whole family done give up on me,_

_and it makes me feel oh, so bad,_

_The only one who will hang out with me,_

_Is my dear Old Grand-Dad,_

_And we drink alone,_

_Yeah, yeah, with nobody else,_

_Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

_I prefer to be by myself,_

_Yeah, you know when I drink alone,_

_**I PREFER TO BE BY MYSELF!**_

Ron had been caught unprepared for the sudden outbreak in this desolate stretch of the Nevada Desert, he had left his bag with all of his weapons in the cargo hold of the bus, and unfortunately, he would need to make some kind of run to them if he hoped to even stand a chance.

"Damn." He said in a harsh voice, kicking himself for his lack of forethought.

"What?" Bonnie asked, completely caught off guard by Ron's sudden outburst.

"All of my weapons, I left them on the bus." Ron explained.

"Like they're going to help us now." Bonnie replied, in a voice that had sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Yeah, they will . . . there's only two ways to kill these things, and blowing their brains out is one of them." Ron replied.

"What's the other?" Kim asked.

"Removing heads from shoulders." Ron replied.

"Both dangerous." Kim replied.

"But very effective, KP." Ron replied.

"So, what are you gonna do, Ron?" Tara asked.

"Only one thing to do." Ron replied, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"And that is?" Kim asked, almost knowing the answer.

"I make a run for the bus, and I get my weapons." Ron replied.

"How sure are you that they haven't gotten to the bus, and driven off with it by now?" Bonnie asked.

Ron rolled his eyes at this comment, and began to laugh derisively.

"These things have no idea how to drive, Bonnie . . . they lose all higher functions when they turn." Ron stated, snickering slightly, unable to help himself.

"Like I knew that, Stoppable." Bonnie stated, now turning her back on Ron, who was still chuckling slightly.

"I'll worry about them when the time comes . . . right now the weapons in the bus are our only chance to keep breathing." Ron replied, now walking up to the door.

"Oh, no you don't," Kim stated, grabbing Ron by the arm, "why has it got to be you, Ron?"

"I'm the only one that's dealt with these things, KP . . . I have more experience with these things than anyone else in this room." Ron replied, now turning to look at Kim, his expression stony.

"Alright . . . fine," Kim said, relenting, "but if you die out there . . ."

"You'll kill me, I know." Ron replied, finishing Kim's sentence.

"Got that right." Kim replied, now letting Ron out of the building.

Ron took off at full speed toward the bus, and got the cargo doors, flung them open just as he stopped in front of them, grabbed his duffel bag, and ran back to the front door, as he rounded the corner to the front door, he stopped short. A zombie had appeared at the front door.

"Okay . . . looks like the game is afoot." Ron replied, now reaching into the duffel bag, pulling out a Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol, and loading it quickly, before pulling back on the slide, and disengaging the safety.

"Let's play, dude." Ron said, now pointing the miniature cannon at the zombie's head, taking careful aim, and squeezing the trigger.

The gun fired with an ear-splitting _**BANG!**_ The resulting impact from the bullet caused the zombie's head to explode in a red mist, leaving little behind but destroyed bone, and brain matter.

"_**BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!**_" Ron yelled now running back inside, tugging the door closed, and latching the lock, before running away from the windows, and getting behind the counter of the diner they had run into before this had started.

"Everyone behind the counter, and keep your mouths shut." Ron stated, as everyone ran behind the counter, and got quiet.

"Oh, my God, we're gonna die . . . we're gonna die." Tara stated, her voice beginning to crack with panic.

"Press pause, T . . . you're not gonna die . . . not if I can help it." Ron replied, now looking over the top of the counter, and seeing zombies crashing through the windows.

"_**EVERYONE UPSTAIRS!**_" Ron bellowed in a commanding voice that Kim had never heard before.

Once upstairs, Ron looked around . . . they were in the truckers lounge . . . in the center of the room, was an LCD TV set that Ron would have killed to have, attached to a DVD system. As Ron looked closer, he noticed that there was a piece of paper attached to the DVD player.

"I wonder what this is all about?" Ron asked no one as he walked up, and took the note . . . it only said two words:

_PUSH PLAY_

"Okay, now I know we've been set up." Ron replied, now looking at the DVD player, starting it up, and pushing play. Quickly, the machine began playing the message that had been left.

"_Good evening, Ronald," _the man on the DVD stated, he had short brownish blonde hair, and his eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses . . . even his recorded image made Kim shiver as she studied him.

"Why am I not surprised." Ron stated, shaking his head, as he looked at the man's face in disgust.

"_Perhaps you are wondering why I have gone to such elaborate lengths to lure you into my little trap? Simple . . . I plan to kill you._" The man stated boldly.

"Easier said than done, Wesker." Ron replied, smiling slightly.

"_Again, perhaps you are wondering how I plan to do it, since you seem to be like a cat with nine lives . . . again, it's rather simple . . . the fact that you have no cell reception in this area is not a coincidence, it is of my doing . . . there is a jamming signal in the air that renders cell phone usage void, but not GPS . . . thanks to your brown haired, green eyed little friend, I have been able to track you the entire time since you left Middleton_." Wesker stated, smiling sadistically.

It didn't take Ron long to figure out who Wesker was referring to, as he began to stare daggers at Bonnie.

"_Oh, don't blame her, it wasn't her fault, she had no idea that I had baited my trap so well._" Wesker stated smugly.

"Ha, ha, ha . . . son-of-a-bitch." Ron stated on a chuckle.

"_Then again, knowing you as I do, you did not come unprepared, but I still believe that you will not be able to get out alive without the help of Leon, or Claire_." Wesker stated.

"That's what you think." Ron replied through gritted teeth.

"_You are welcome to try, though . . . please, don't disappoint me, and die quickly._" Wesker stated, before the DVD shut off.

"Cocky little son-of-a-bitch, ain't you?" Ron stated, staring daggers at the television, as though his vision alone would melt the screen.

"Who was that man, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Someone I never hoped I'd see again, Kim." Ron replied.

"What's his name?" Crystal asked.

"His name is Albert Wesker . . . and he is the ultimate reason that Raccoon City was wiped off the map." Ron replied.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"He was a Captain with the Raccoon City Police Department . . . part of the S.T.A.R.S. team." Ron replied.

"S.T.A.R.S.?" Kim asked.

"Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, kind of like a S.W.A.T. team." Ron replied.

"And how is this his responsibility?" Bonnie asked.

"If he didn't destroy the original mansion lab in the Arklay Mountains last year, Raccoon City would still be around, and I wouldn't have lost a cousin in the process." Ron stated boldly. This was his first mention of his cousin, Reuben, since he had come home.

"So, the viral outbreak was started by that . . . but, he was a police captain, it's his job to protect and serve." Bonnie stated.

"He was . . . but he was also a plant by Umbrella . . . one of their agents. But he went rogue on them." Ron stated.

"Just how bad is he, Ron?" Kim asked.

"He would make anyone we have ever faced off against before look like your garden variety schoolyard bully, Kim." Ron replied.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Shego a schoolyard bully to her face, Ron." Kim replied.

"Even Shego would give this guy a wide berth, KP . . . she may be many things, but she ain't a cold-blooded killer . . . Wesker is." Ron replied.

"So what do we do now?" Crystal asked.

"Simple . . . we fight our way out . . . anyone know how to use a gun, or a weapon of any kind?" Ron asked.

Tara, Crystal, Hope, and Kim all stood up at this question, and Ron began passing out weapons, finally handing Hope a large machete, before looking at the others.

"We're getting out of here . . . anyone without a weapon, stick close to someone that has one . . . the bus is in a garage in the back of the building, I'm going to replace the tires myself, and then, we're getting the hell out of dodge . . . but before that . . . I'm going to set this place to blow." Ron stated.

"You're gonna _**WHAT?**_" Kim asked.

"I'm gonna rig this place, so that it'll blow . . . we can't take the chance of any of those things getting away from here, and spreading the virus throughout the desert." Ron replied.

"Stoppable's right, K," Bonnie stated, now looking at Kim, "if this thing spreads, there'll be thousands, if not millions before nightfall tomorrow . . . we can't let that happen."

"Alright, lock, and load, ladies . . . it's time to go hunting." Ron stated, pulling back the hammer on the .50 caliber hand cannon in his right hand, before leading the charge down the stairs.

Within a few minutes, Ron had cleared a path forward to the garage the bus was in. It was a small windowless room in the back of the truckstop, where several large tires lined the walls. Ron began looking through the racks, and racks of tires, before stopping in front of four brand new tires that matched the size of the four slashed tires on the bus.

"Alright, everybody, keep your eyes open . . . time for me to get to work." He stated, hoisting the bus into the air, and getting to work, pulling the rims off in a matter of a couple of minutes, before mounting the new tires, balancing them, and feeding air into them, before mounting them back onto the bus, and lowering the hoist.

"Everybody in . . . Kim . . . pull the bus to the front of the building, I'll meet you all there, and keep the door closed until you see me." Ron replied, running out of the repair bay, and back into the main truckstop.

Ron was running around the building at a fever pitch, setting charges of C4 explosives along the foundations, before dropping small charges down each fuel tank outside. As Ron dropped the last charge, Kim came around the corner with the bus.

"Perfect timing, KP." Ron said to himself as he ran for the bus. He got to the bus, just as Kim opened the door, without slowing down. Ron jumped in, and got his feet in just as Kim closed the door.

"_**DROP THE HAMMER ON THIS THING!**_" Ron yelled, as Kim pressed her foot all the way to the floor, causing the bus to surge forward, and pick up speed, as they got back on the highway, Ron pushed the detonator in his hand, sending the building up in a huge fireball that sent flames 500 feet into the air.

"There's a little something in the air this morning, and they call it zombies." Ron stated, looking back at the destroyed truckstop.

"Alright, Bonnie . . . let me see your cell phone." Ron stated, holding out his hand.

Bonnie willingly gave up her cell phone to Ron, who opened the back up, and found what he was looking for, a high tech micro antenna.

"This is how he found us . . . it's a high tech micro antenna, the signal can be picked up by orbiting satellites that can pinpoint our exact location, that's how he was able to track us through Raccoon City." Ron stated, now looking through Bonnie's previous calls list.

"Oh, take a look at this? Who on Rockfort Island were you trying to get hold of?" Ron asked.

"Rockfort Island? No . . . that was Carson City." Bonnie stated.

"Wrong again, Bon-bon." Ron stated, dialing the number, only to hear Wesker's voice on the other end.

"Miss Rockwaller, I'm surprised to hear from you."

"No less than I am to hear your voice, Wesker." Ron replied.

"So, you did survive . . . perhaps I underestimated you, Stoppable." Wesker stated.

"Perhaps you did . . . have a nice day . . . Allie." Ron replied, causing a roar of rage from Wesker. Ron quickly turned the phone off, so they couldn't be tracked.

"All cell phones off until we reach Carson City." Ron stated, and the movement was in unison, as cell phones were turned off at once.

The rest of the journey to Carson City was uneventful . . . when they arrived at the arena, Ron slipped out of sight to make some rather important phone calls. Ron was not going to let Wesker ruin anything this time, this was the last straw for Ron, he was going to call out the big guns, and he was in no mood to play around.

* * *

_After the National Finals:_

The Upperton University cheer squad took second place to Michigan State this year, guaranteeing them a place in next year's competition, but during the entire routine, Ron was nowhere to be found, either in the bleachers, or on the arena floor, for that matter.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked, looking around.

"Outside, probably, I overheard him saying that he was going to make some phone calls." Tara stated, heading for the dressing room.

Once out of the dressing room, it didn't take the cheer squad long to find Ron, surrounded by four people, a young woman, possibly in her 20's with her auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, a tall man, wearing black, with a brown bomber jacket, a somewhat older man, wearing a green shirt, and a pair of grey cargo pants, and a girl, no more than thirteen years old, with shoulder length blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Ron, over here." Kim called out. Ron turned, and walked to them, the four strangers in tow.

"Ladies . . . second place. Who beat you?" Ron asked.

"Michigan State." Kim stated.

"Well . . . they're a fairly good team to beat you guys, then." Ron stated, smiling slightly.

"Want to introduce us to your friends?" Crystal asked, staring at the man in black with a crushing expression.

"Not a problem, this is Claire Redfield," Ron stated, pointing to the woman, "Chris Redfield," he stated, pointing to the man in green, "Sherry Birkin," Ron stated, pointing to the girl, "And Leon Kennedy." Ron finished, pointing to the man in black.

"And just who are you guys?" Bonnie asked her snarky manner in place.

"She's a real charmer, isn't she?" Sherry asked, her eyes fixed onto Bonnie in a death glare.

"You got a big mouth, little girl." Bonnie stated, getting on Sherry's level.

"And I can back it up, too . . . would you like for me to prove it?" Sherry asked, standing eye-to-eye with Bonnie, and not flinching.

"Alright, Sherry . . . take it down a couple of notches." Leon stated, walking up, and laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"These are the other four known Raccoon City survivors." Ron stated, panning his hands to the group.

"The other four . . . why call them in?" Kim asked.

"After the truckstop, I felt we needed a little more firepower, KP." Ron replied.

"And what good are they going to be?" Bonnie asked, the snarky manner still in place.

"You got two cops, the sister of a cop, and a brilliant scientist all in one shot here, need I say more?" Ron asked.

"Who's the scientist?" Kim asked.

"I am." Sherry replied.

"You . . . you don't even look like you're out of Junior High yet." Tara commented, noting the young girl's age.

"Under normal circumstances, I would be . . . but I did something only one other person has been known to do." Sherry replied.

"And what might that be?" Bonnie asked snidely.

"Graduate high school and college . . . with a Doctorate in Mechanical Engineering, Calculus, Chaos Theory Mathematics, Computer Programming and Chemical Engineering in less than eight months." Sherry replied, smiling.

"And how did you pull that off?" Kim asked.

"With a 225 I.Q." Sherry replied, smiling sweetly.

"She is not modest." Leon stated, shaking his head slightly, with a slight smile on his face.

"And to top it off . . . she can type 300 words a minute." Claire added. This had the added benefit of leaving Bonnie completely speechless for the next two hours.

"We need to get back to Middleton . . . I wonder what kind of surprises Wesker has in store for us next?" Ron asked no one, shaking his head as he headed for the parking lot, and the bus that would take the squad home, with four extra passengers.

Ron was not planning to play this time . . . his idea was a simple one, stop the bioterror threats before they had a chance to take root. But it was not going to be easy. There would be problems, but he also knew he had a very elite core of people to help him in this, and it should be no problem for them. The main question would not be where Wesker planned to strike next . . . but when.


End file.
